


Aphrodite cabin

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: "My dear sister, are you being a tyrant?"





	Aphrodite cabin

Piper didn't know what to think when she woke up, she hoped it was all a dream, that she didn't go to a boarding school for troubled kids, that her dad hadn't been kidnapped, in what she hoped above all was that she had only been dreaming about herself being a demigod.

She Sat up and grabbed a mirror, she realized there was a lot of those laying around this cabin. Looking into it she was dismayed to see that it hadn't been a dream, she was really the daughter of a Greek goddess, a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love.

She side. No matter what she did the stupid makeover from her mom would not go away.

She heard a sigh as a voice she recognize said; "Oh, honey." Piper scout at her half-sister Drew. "mom's blessing won't go away for another few days, maybe a week if your lucky."

'A WEEK!' she mentally screamed. The look on Pipers face must have been good because Drew smirks before stating, "You know dumpster girl we don't want you here either." no one noticed the cabin door open. "Isn't that right Mitchell?"

Mitchell, Piper noticed was staring anywhere but at her or Drew. She heard him motor "Hmm... Yeah.. Sure."

"Mhm." Drew pulled out her lipstick and started applying it. Everyone else watched not daring to speak, although there was one person who wondered what drama they had walked into this time.

"15 minutes until breakfast people." Drew said as she started to gather up her bathroom kit. "The cabin isn't going to clean itself. And Mitchell."

Mitchell was now scuffing his shoe on the floor still not looking at anyone.  
"Just as we agreed on last night you have trash duty, just for today. Show Piper how it's done. I have a feeling she'll be getting that job very soon."

The unknown person Could not remain quiet anymore and spoke up.

"Drew lauren Tanaka." said  girl stood stock still. " My dear sister, are you being a tyrant?"

Drew turned around and standing at the door was her elder brother Harry. "Oh... Hi Harry." she said. He just gave her a look.

She clear her throat and stammerd, "hmm..I-I'm going to go get in the shower now." and the cabin was silent until they heard the shower water start running and then to Piper slight shock all of her other siblings ran over to the newcomer.

Once everybody had greeted this Harry person, he made his way over to Piper.

"Hello." he said, "I'm Harry, one of your siblings another child of Aphrodite." he reached out his hand to shake. Piper took it and said, "Hello to you as well."

Harry glanced around the cabin and with a twitch of his fingers the cabin was clean, with beds made, and all the trash pickt up. Piper gaped. Harry chuckled. "I'm also a child of the magic goddess, I am what's known as a twice blessed, meaning that I was claimed by 2 different gods."

Piper nodded, she had no idea it was possible to have to godly parents, she was trying to deal with coming to the fact that she had one.

"Everyone." he got everyone's attention. "it's time for breakfast." and then he holler through the bathroom door. " YOU HAVE 8 MINUTES TO FINISH UP, OR WILL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST."


End file.
